


A Moment In Time (Kim/Adam, T)

by psyco_chick32



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week filled with sleepless nights, hormonal arguments and rough patches at work, they just need some time to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment In Time (Kim/Adam, T)

**Author's Note:**

> This has a reference to a change in canon. This is because this piece is part of a divergence that will (hopefully) never see the light of day. This is simply a moment in time for them.

Kimberly huffed her way up the stairs as fast as her feet would carry her – not very quickly, to her chagrin, considering she was five and a half months pregnant with twins. Twins who apparently had inherited their father's fondness for kicking things. Like her internal organs. Also her love of somersaults… at three in the morning.

"ADAM PARK, WHEN I CATCH YOU I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

To say Kimberly Hart-Park was upset with her husband was the understatement of the century. Of the universe, really. She'd been so sound asleep for the first time in what felt like weeks when he came rushing in, knocking a basket of clothes off the dryer and sending their cat flying. The crash, the yowling, and the pounding of his feet up the steps made sleep a fleeting wish.

Well, she could sleep when he was dead, she rationalized with all the reasoning of a hormonal pregnant woman.

Luckily, Adam was very well-trained, and tended to come when called. Even when summoned via death threat, apparently.

"Will you please be careful?" His forehead crinkled adorably as he worried and reached out a hand to help her up the last few stairs.  
She batted his hand away irritably, sighing when he pouted. He'd stare at her for hours with those puppy-dog eyes if she let him… she entwined her fingers with his, wincing as her back protested her chase.

Adam's free hand went straight to her lower back in worry, ushering her away from the stairs. "I'm not an invalid!" she protested.

"I'm aware," he assured her. "But your feet have been bugging you lately what with the twins putting all that extra-" He gulped as she leveled a glare at him. "-strain. An extra _strain_ on your still-very-petite and tiny body. Which is perfect and I love. A lot."

Kim rolled her eyes; with a small yawn, she let Adam direct her toward the living room-

Where she stopped and stared in wonder. The couch was pushed back against the wall and stripped of the cushions. The table was… God only knew where. The recliner, come to think of it, had been in the basement. The floor was a mess of what must have been every blanket and pillow in the house; the lights were turned low and the curtains closed.

"What is this?"

"This," Adam said, slipping off his shoes and wading into the blankets, "is my way of saying 'I'm sorry.' You deserve a bit of pampering."

"You don't honestly think I'm laying on the floor?" Kim raised an eyebrow and motioned to the rest of her. "I will never be able to get back up."

Adam's brow furrowed. "Well, if everything goes like I want it to, you shouldn't _want_ to get up."

"Want to and have to are two different things," she informed him wryly. "Your son enjoys boxing with my bladder."

"Well, then I'll pick you up," he said. "Will you please lay down?"

Kim bit her lip then, slowly, let her husband help her down onto the poofy pile of blankets. She immediately let out a happy sigh. "This is so much softer than our bed. Can we keep this?"

"I thought you were worried you can't get up."

"Changed my mind," she murmured sleepily. "And if I have to, you can build me a railing. Or a ramp."

Adam chuckled and began to rub her feet firmly.

The next several hours were a blur to Kim: touching, tasting, relaxing and tensing and relaxing again. She never realized when the sun went down, or when Aisha called, or even when she should have gone to bed; for a while, it was her and her husband.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Adam asked softly, hand rubbing her belly. She pushed it away, snorting lightly.

"I'm not Buddha. And I think it was the sex." She laughed as he made a mock-offended face.

"I'm sorry about this week," he said after a moment.

Kim rolled her head to the side, looking at him quietly. He fidgeted as she stared. Finally, she broke the silence. "I forgive you. I know you were really upset about Rocky going on that dumb mission for Red Rangers when you couldn't." She cupped his cheek in her hand, smiling softly as he turned his head to kiss her palm. "And I understand that listening to him talk about it at the dojo can't be easy."

Adam's eyes narrowed. "He wasn't doing that as much today, and apologized…" As he trailed off, something hit him. "Wait a minute. You talked to Aisha, didn't you?"

She couldn't deny it, and a grin crept across her face. "Maybe a little. But only 'cuz I love you. I wouldn't sic Aisha on Rocky for just anybody, you know."

He bent down to kiss her deeply. "I love you," he murmured.

"Love you too."

They didn't have everything in life; but for this one moment, they had each other.

And that was enough.  



End file.
